


Bubblebath

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Rhett opens Snapchat while in the tub.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Bubblebath

**Author's Note:**

> For the one-word prompt "bubble."

Rhett never took bubble baths. He far preferred showers, but hell–a glass of wine and some self care sounded nice after the misunderstanding he’d had with the neighbors. Over a simple pile of logs, too. Who had the energy to be that easily riled all of the time? 

Rhett also _almost never_ took his phone into the bathtub, but ever since he’d gotten sucked into watching one of those abysmal ‘life hacks’ compilations over Link’s shoulder at the office one sleepy afternoon, he’d been curious to try this one out. Just like in the clip, he’d found an airtight plastic baggy, dropped his phone into it, zipped it up, and–voilà! Waterproof bathtub entertainment.

He was scrolling through new romance releases on Amazon when the Snapchat notification popped up on his screen. He never used that app anymore–not after it had become wildly popular with pre-teens and he felt weird and gross existing in the same social media space. He should have deleted it from his phone a long time ago. Yet he found himself grateful when he saw the recipient’s name, and tapped with a thumb to open it.

It was a video of Link’s hand pointing to the neon sign of a renowned hot dog joint in the area. The audio was a bit muffled from the baggy, but Rhett could hear all too clearly when Link flipped the phone around and chirped into the camera. 

_“Wish you were here!”_

Rhett smirked fondly. He wouldn’t ever admit it aloud, but he loved it when Link sent him little updates on his day like that. They were together constantly, yet he still somehow missed the goofball in the evenings. Even late at night. 

Not one to leave Link hanging, Rhett readied the camera and took a photo of his wet feet sticking out of a mound of bubbles at the end of the tub. It wasn’t a video, but he could write a caption, so it worked.

_Wish you were here! ❤_

Chuckling, Rhett added the little heart to echo Link’s enthusiasm and sent it off. Giddy and waiting for reaction, his smile grew to a grin when the arrow fell hollow on screen, fed back _opened_ in the status column. When he got a text from Link, he tapped it eagerly.

_Oh gosh, man. Lol._

A moment later, another came.

_Me too, though._

Rhett beamed.


End file.
